Graham Clover (RVCS)
58 year-old Graham Clover is a master hacker. He has been hired by multiple corporations, militaries, and private espionage groups for multiple purposes. Those purposes range from siphoning information to planting false evidence to removing or applying viruses. Background Origin and Early Years Growing up in the slums was not a pleasant experience for Graham, and he most certainly looks back on his childhood with pity as an old man. His mother was obsessive over his father, who was rather normal compared to the young Graham's neighbours. Rarely being able to afford anything besides the basic necessities, Graham got an old and shitty laptop for his birthday when he was 12. A few months later, his parents were able to afford an internet connection and Graham began to learn through the internet more than he would ever learn from his subpar school. After learning a variety of White Hat hacking skills, getting a relatively steady income from his job, and taking a few less than honorable jobs to get more cash, Graham got his family back up on it's feet and got his own house. Information Appearance Graham looks like his age: old. He is a caucasian man with brown hair that has a slight (but noticeable) tint of gray. He is significantly pale from spending many years in the digital world, and his eyes look tired 24/7. He is roughly 5 1/2 feet tall and weighs just over 160 pounds. Theme(s) * ROBOTS! Entrance theme. * I'm Blue General theme. Personality Even though he is generally an indoors person, Graham has no difficulties with having a stable social life. Graham is typically a very angry person, not to the point in which it is explosive, but to the point in which he does not tolerate "bullshit" from others. Likes Taco rice and iced coffee. Dislikes The smell of citrus. Hobbies Developing new programs that allow for more digital constructs. Archetypes * Cool Old Dude * Digitized Hacker Abilities * Old Prime- Graham has managed to keep himself in the best possible physical and mental condition for over 38 years. It is unknown how this has been achieved. * Digital Interaction- Graham has dedicated his entire life developing everything he needed to safely interact with the digital world. Download- Graham may create a copy of any data he finds in the digital world. He may then use this to his advantage in whatever means he sees fit. Digital Constructs-Graham can pull objects straight from the digital world (or ones that he has downloaded) at will, through a cybernetic implant within his frontal lobe. Technopathy- Graham is able to understand and communicate with nearly any machine. Data Manipulation- Being able to interact with the digital world, Graham can also manipulate it both inside and outside. Interface Creation- Graham usually creates an interface with his Data Glovebox and uses it to interact with the digital world on-the-go. * Power Suit- When Graham needs to go out to make a direct connection to a system's mainframe, he wears his specialized battle suit in case it is guarded. Paraphernalia * Multiple internal cybernetic implants. * Rail Rifle (A fully-automatic railgun). *Battle Suit *Data Glovebox Combat Graham is proficient with his Rail Rifle, but not a master at it. He is a decent hand-to-hand fighter, but prefers to simply construct digital weapons and tools to do any task necessary. Limitations * Graham is repelled by citrus, as if he had an aversion to it. The mere scent of it drives him away. * Graham grew up in a poor family, and yet still isn't very good at budgeting. * Bullets hurt. Trivia * Graham was not tutored about hacking or anything about it, he is self-taught. * Graham's family was killed in an accident when he was 28. * To repel hackers, Graham has a counter-hacker program installed on his internal cybernetics. This essentially copies the code of the hacking program being used to attack, removes the current attack, and follows the datastream back to the source to access the network using the copied data. * When this sheet was first being written, there was a typo in the opening statement. Instead of "Graham is a master hacker.", it said "Graham is a master jacker." That typo has since then been fixed, but the joke will live on forever that Graham is a master jacker. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Red Victoria Category:Huffius Sheets